


Show me how much

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Dark Will Graham, Drinking Games, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Top Will Graham
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уилл приезжает на сеанс слишком рано и случайно застает Ганнибала за курением.





	Show me how much

На очередной сеанс Уилл приехал раньше назначенного времени — почти на полчаса. Это не было необходимостью, он вполне мог бы приехать вовремя, но заманчивая возможность увидеть Ганнибала в перерыве между пациентами — в течение дня таких перерывов было три — привлекала слишком сильно. Уилл знал, что перед их сеансом Ганнибал всегда устраивал перерыв. Словно готовился к чему-то особенному. Может быть, для него это было так на самом деле.

Конечно, Уилл не собирался стучать, перед тем как войти, ни во входную, ни в дверь кабинета: эффект неожиданности тем и ценен, что в нем торжествует внезапность. Однако Уилл и сам был удивлен не меньше, увидев Ганнибала на крыльце — небрежно прислонившегося к перилам, ритмично постукивающего каблуком, слегка покачивающего головой в такт какой-то музыке. Несмотря на холод, доктор Лектер был в одном пиджаке и, казалось, нисколько не замёрз — только над головой его поднималось густое облако… дыма?

Уилл, подъезжая ближе, пригляделся и резко выругался.

Чёртов Ганнибал. Даже курит так же, как и трахается: медленно, неспешно, бережно держа сигарету между средним и указательным, будто она обидится, что он выкуривает ее и бросает. Впрочем — Уилл пригляделся внимательнее, когда Ганнибал осторожно опускал окурок в урну — он даже выкуривает не до конца.

Это, черт возьми, красиво.  
Нет, не так.  
Это с е к с у а л ь н о.  
Даже издалека.

Правда, Уиллу никогда не нравилась эта излишняя нежность, эта бережность, с которой Ганнибал относился теперь и к нему — после возвращения из клиники. Выводили из себя деликатные разговоры, нервировали лёгкие, невесомые поцелуи, бесили осторожные прикосновения и медленный темп. Ему всегда хотелось перехватить руку, ласково перебирающую его волосы, осадить резкой фразой, грубо вцепиться пальцами в спину. Хотелось показать, что он не фарфоровая чашка и не разобьётся от неосторожных движений. Уилл давно знал, кто этот человек, на что он способен, и тем страннее было видеть в Ганнибале… не только боль и смерть.

Он притормозил, не доехав до дома, откинулся на спинку сиденья и расхохотался.

Ганнибал курит в перерывах, словно боится, что его застанут за этим занятием. И шифруется так успешно, что Уилл и правда ни разу еще не видел в его руках сигарету. И даже не чувствовал запаха табака.

— Ганнибал… — прошептал он задумчиво. Потер рукой щетину и опустил голову на ладонь, продолжая наблюдать, как доктор Лектер, докурив вторую и легким движением затушив о краешек урны, уходит в дом. — Интересно, что ещё ты скрываешь…

У него было полчаса до сеанса. Целых полчаса форы, и он не мог не воспользоваться этим.

***

— Ты опоздал.

Лёгкий укор в голосе вполне можно было счесть за простое проявление вежливости, но Уилл хорошо улавливал полутона в звучании фраз.

Он правда опоздал. Так же намеренно, как и приехал раньше. Ненормальная реакция в нестандартной ситуации — это нормально.

— Пробки.

— Я знаю, что ты приезжал за полчаса до сеанса.

Ничего неожиданного. Он не очень-то и прятался.

Ганнибал помолчал какое-то время, покачивая ногой, закинутой на другую ногу.

— Видел что-нибудь необычное? — наконец спросил он, не глядя на Уилла.

— Ну… — протянул Уилл. — Не сказал бы, что необычное. Вполне ожидаемое.

— Вот как?

— Куришь ты так же, как делаешь всё остальное.

Ганнибал рассмеялся — тихо, аккуратно, словно размышляя, подходит ли звучание смеха к ситуации.

— Любопытный вывод.

— Поэтому мне бы хотелось провести не совсем обычный сеанс сегодня.

Ганнибал казался удивленным всего пару мгновений, не больше.

— Продолжай.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выпил со мной. Не вино, к которому ты привык, а виски.

— К которому привык ты.

— Да.

На этот раз Ганнибал молчал куда дольше. Впрочем, Уилл не сомневался, что получит согласие.

— Смею предположить, опоздал ты потому, что ездил как раз за ним. И предлагаешь начать прямо сейчас.

Уилл пожал плечами, предусмотрительно умолчав о том, что вообще-то ездил к Алане — передать ключи от дома. Кто-то должен покормить собак завтра — Уилл не был уверен в том, что наутро вернётся домой.

— Это ведь твой последний сеанс сегодня. Спешить некуда. Но я предлагаю сейчас.

Ганнибал медленно кивнул, не отрывая от него взгляда. Уиллу показалось, что где-то в глубине его глаз мелькнуло понимание того, что должно последовать за виски. Но только на мгновение.

— Бар в твоём распоряжении.

Молча, внимательно следя за каждым движением, он наблюдал, как Уилл достает стаканы и лёд из бара и бутылку — из своей сумки. Скептически хмыкнул, увидев марку, но выбор обсуждать не стал, и Уилл мысленно поздравил себя с первой победой.

Янтарная жидкость приятно поблескивала в неярком свете, кубики льда мерно постукивали о стеклянные стенки. Ганнибал потянулся за своей порцией, но Уилл, улыбнувшись, отдернул руку.

— Ты позволишь?..

Он поднес стакан к его губам, слегка наклонив. Первая капля обожгла тонкую кожу, и Ганнибал скривился, облизнувшись.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это был очень особенный сеанс, Ганнибал, — произнес Уилл, наклоняя стакан сильнее, так, что Ганнибалу приходилось либо глотать, либо позволить себя облить. — Особенный для нас обоих.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Ганнибал. Голос его охрип от выпитого залпом крепкого алкоголя, но Уилл решительно наполнил следующий.

— Интересно, насколько необычны будут наши реакции на одну и ту же нестандартную ситуацию.

— Выход из зоны комфорта? — закашлявшись, уточнил Ганнибал, когда Уилл убрал стакан от его губ.

— Вроде того.

Два виски — и железная выдержка доктора Лектера дала первый сбой: Ганнибал блуждал расфокусированным взглядом по лицу Уилла и нетвердо упирался локтем в ручку кресла, то и дело потирая пальцами переносицу. На подбородке у него влажно блестела тонкая дорожка, и Уилл ощутил непреодолимое желание слизать ее языком.

Это все было похоже на игру — Ганнибал, которого повело от пары стаканов, и кубики льда, пахнущие крепким алкоголем, и бутылка в руке, из которой он сам не выпил ещё ни капли. И хуже всего — проклятый след, спускавшийся от уголка рта Ганнибала. Уилл склонился над ним, осторожно касаясь кончиком языка его подбородка, чувствуя обжигающий вкус алкоголя, и Ганнибал притянул его к себе, нежно касаясь его губ своими.

— Нет, — вдруг заявил Уилл, резко отстранившись. — Не так. Опять.

— Как ты хочешь? — произнес Ганнибал. Глаза его все еще были закрыты после неудавшегося поцелуя, и Уилл подумал, не играет ли он. Сымитировать опьянение не так сложно, особенно когда тебе предлагают сомнительный эксперимент. Хотя не было похоже, что Ганнибал притворяется — слишком необычное поведение для него.

Это норма, напомнил себе Уилл.

— Я хочу снять с тебя галстук и связать твои руки.

Ганнибал медленно открыл глаза — в это время Уилл вызывающе поставил колено на сиденье кресла между его ног, вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана и, щёлкнув зажигалкой, закурил, выпуская в воздух прозрачный сизый дым.

Главное — не закашлять от глубокой затяжки, иначе это сведёт на нет весь эффект. Он не курил давно, то ли со времён службы в полиции, то ли вовсе с детства, когда отец отбирал у него, шаря по карманам, слегка помятые лаки страйк…

— Неожиданно, — произнес Ганнибал, помолчав. Сложно было сказать, о чем он — о предложении связать руки галстуком или о курении в кабинете.

— Тем и хорошо.

— Не уверен, что эта часть эксперимента будет показательной в рамках нашего сеанса.

Уилл наполнил третий стакан и жестом, отметающим все возможные возражения, протянул ему.

— Тогда стоит, чтобы она стала таковой.

Ганнибал сделал глоток, поморщился, и Уилл, не удержавшись, рванул его за галстук на себя. Стакан полетел на пол, разбиваясь на сотни осколков — маленьких, крупных и средних, сверкающих острыми гранями в приглушенном свете кабинета, отражающих в себе янтарные капли обжигающей жидкости, выплеснувшейся наружу. Оба — и Уилл, и Ганнибал — замерли на мгновение, наблюдая за этим зрелищем, и обоим показалось, что прошло намного больше мгновения, прежде чем стеклянное крошево устелило пол под ногами.

Ганнибал поднял на Уилла пьяный взгляд и судорожно вздохнул. Теперь колено упиралось ему в пах, и Уилл отчётливо чувствовал его возбуждение. В голове мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что он не сделал ничего такого, от чего можно было возбудиться… а потом, поддавшись внезапному порыву, он резко выдохнул дым в лицо Ганнибалу и прижал тлеющую сигарету к тыльной стороне его ладони.

Ганнибал не вскрикнул и даже не отдернул руку. Но когда Уилл отпустил галстук и толкнул его в грудь, заставляя откинуться на спинку кресла, то почувствовал слабую дрожь, волной пробежавшую по его телу.

— Это тоже часть твоего замысла? — надорванным голосом проговорил Ганнибал. Боль немного отрезвила его — по крайней мере, взгляд уже не казался таким пьяным. Уилл наклонил бутылку, и янтарная жидкость залила обожженную кожу, заглушая своим ароматом отвратительный запах горелого мяса.

— Я импровизирую, — Уилл убрал колено с сиденья под звуки сдавленного шипения Ганнибала. Отставил бутылку в сторону и раскурил новую сигарету. — Давай, раздевайся. И отдай мне галстук.

Ему показалось, что Ганнибал сейчас его пошлёт. Плюнет на ненависть к грубости и пошлёт. Но тот только осмотрел повреждённую руку и принялся медленно расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Пальцы у него заметно дрожали.

— Правила любой игры можно принять, если у обеих сторон есть возможность в любой момент прекратить её.

Уилл выдернул галстук у него из рук и одним рывком стянул с него рубашку. Мелкие пуговицы посыпались на пол, как конфетти, зацокали по паркету, разлетаясь в стороны. Уилл развернул Ганнибала спиной к себе, затягивая замысловатый узел у него на запястьях, и прошипел ему в ухо, облизнув языком тонкий хрящик:

— Никаких отмен. Ты уже согласился, когда позволил напоить тебя дешёвым виски.

— Я не…

— Молчи.

Уилл толкнул его в кресло, вжимая лицом в сиденье, свободной рукой стягивая с него брюки вместе с бельем. Потом щёлкнул зажигалкой, задержав взгляд на взметнувшемся огоньке, и провел языком пламени по тонким, едва заметным волоскам у Ганнибала на пояснице. Лектер дернулся, когда огонь коснулся его, сжал руки в кулаки и хрипло застонал в обивку кресла, чувствуя запах обожженной кожи и палёной шерсти.

— Тише… — проговорил Уилл, отбрасывая зажигалку в сторону. Сигарета в зубах тлела медленно, от запаха табака слезились глаза. Уилл вытащил её изо рта, облизал пальцы и склонился над Ганнибалом.

— Ты — боль, — прошипел он, входя средним и указательным сразу и одновременно прижимая окурок к спине Ганнибала. — Твоя аккуратность, твоя нежность и бережность — это сублимация, — продолжил он под сдавленные стоны, обводя подушечками новый ожог на коже и вгоняя пальцы глубже, заставляя Ганнибала извиваться под ним. — Гиперкомпенсация. Маска, скрывающая тебя настоящего. И то, что тебе нравится.

Последние слова утонули в хриплом крике после особенно глубокого движения внутри, и Уилл, потянувшись второй рукой, сильно сжал его возбуждённый член.

— А тебе это нравится, — хищно улыбаясь, уточнил он.

Ему тоже нравилось. Нравилось смотреть, как изгибается тело Ганнибала под ним, как угрожающе темнеют круглые ожоги на бледной коже, как красные полосы расчерчивают спину там, где он водил огнем от зажигалки. Он наклонился ниже и облизал их языком, чувствуя, как Ганнибал вздрагивает от болезненных прикосновений.

— Как я сразу не догадался, — прошептал Уилл, вытащив из него пальцы и расстёгивая собственную ширинку одной рукой. — Стоило только напоить тебя, чтобы ты позволил сделать с тобой что-то необычное. Что-то такое, о чем ты никогда никому не рассказывал.

Ганнибал попытался что-то ответить, но Уилл сильнее вдавил его лицо в сиденье, заглушив слова.

— Сегодня сеанс для вас, доктор Лектер, — напомнил он, входя сразу на всю длину и сжимая его член сильнее, пока болезненный стон, заглушенный плотной тканью, не вырвался из горла Ганнибала.

Это было восхитительно — чувствовать его боль. Причинять боль. Знать, что боль эта — и его тоже, потому что она возникла из-за него, живёт в его руках и умрет в них же. Он трахал Ганнибала резко, в бешеном ритме, который никогда не предпочел бы сам Ганнибал, и шептал ему в ухо какие-то страшные слова, на которые никогда бы не решился в другом месте и в другое время. Но у него было только «сейчас», и в этом «сейчас» Уилл дрочил Ганнибалу в том же ритме, в котором его член двигался внутри него, смотрел на его связанные руки, перетянутые цветным галстуком с фрактальным узором, впивался ногтями ему в плечо и шипел на ухо, что хотел бы отсосать ему во время разделки мяса. А потом ещё что-то вроде: «Кончи для меня. Вместе со мной», и ему совершенно не было стыдно.

Ганнибал дёрнул головой в сторону, и Уилл рванул его за волосы, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость заливает ладонь и как острое наслаждение накрывает его следом.

***

— Сеанс завершён, доктор Лектер, — произнес Уилл, когда оба, уже полностью одетые, сидели напротив друг друга. В кабинете витал аромат виски, и о случившемся напоминали только осколки на полу и свежая повязка на руке Ганнибала — там, где был ожог от сигареты.

— Нестандартная реакция, Уилл, — усмехнулся Ганнибал, — иногда бывает совершенно стандартной.

Тихо скрипнуло кресло, когда он закинул ногу на ногу, и Уилл задумчиво прищурился в ответ.


End file.
